


The Adventure Games

by RedDusk_N



Series: The Adventure Games [Haikyuu AU] [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Horror, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternative Universe - Haikyuu Adventure Games, Character Death, Death, Gen, Heavy Angst, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Other, Possible Character Death, Survival, Survival Horror, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:21:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28586400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedDusk_N/pseuds/RedDusk_N
Summary: One day, Hinata woke up in a mysterious room with no recollection of what happened before.What could've led him here? What could've happened? Who could have caused all this? Where is he? When did he pass out? How did all the events of before led to this?Well my dear readers...This is just a game :)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Quick warning!This story involves d3ath and g0re so read with caution. A bit of cursing too.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou & Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Goshiki Tsutomu/Shirabu Kenjirou, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou & Tsukishima Kei, Hinata Shouyou/Everyone, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei, Hinata Shouyou/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Hirugami Sachirou/Hoshiumi Kourai, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: The Adventure Games [Haikyuu AU] [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094651
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37





	1. Long Slumber

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! Glad you were interested in my story. I hope you don't regret coming here but you probably will ;-;
> 
> This story will include violence, gore and death and some heartbreaking moments but you can just skip those parts and enjoy the rest of the plot- (lowkey inspired by Alice in Borderland)
> 
> I warned you okay! So just go if you really hate it a lot ;-;
> 
> Also, this may include some wholesome interactions so it may not be that bad-
> 
> Will sometimes be written in a first person view or a third person view.
> 
> This story has several chapters and I haven't planned a single one of them, Meaning I make this story up along the way because I don't have the patience to write it down somewhere and edit it.
> 
> Enjoy

**50 Survivors Left.**

—

Hinata woke up from his slumber, breathing heavily. He wasn't sure what he saw in his nightmare, but all he knows was that he's scared and something was chasing him. Something that was no where close to human.

He scanned his surroundings first noticing how his clothes have changed from the last time he remembered and had a weird bracelet on his wrist.

He was in a square room with a metal door sealing the exit, a mattress from where he woke up from and a table in the corner with items on it.

 _'Where the hell am I?'_ , He thought as he stood up and walked to the door. "Hello! Is somebody there!? Let me out please! Can anybody hear me!?", he shouted, but it seemed he was all alone in there.

He approached the table and saw a cellphone, a paperclip, a comb, a box of matches, 3 biscuits, a small handbag and a pocket knife.

He picked up the phone and attempted to turn it on, which was successful. The screen showed a weird symbol as it turned on and it received a notification. Out of curiosity, Hinata tapped on the notification and read the message from a user named Zuwarkoa Maouk.

[Hello Dear User, Hinata Shoyo.

This is a small reminder that you've been asleep 2 days more than the expected time for your awakening, but it isn't a problem.

Your allies have already left the building, meaning you must set out to find them, but there is no rush.

You may take the time you need, but you won't be able to last long for you only have enough food for a few days and no water whatsoever.

You may take all the items you can with you. When you leave the room, a few guidelines and rules will be waiting for you to read.

Don't forget to always keep this phone with you no matter what.

Now, escape.]

Hinata was shocked and accidentally dropped the phone on the table as he fell back. He remembered how he got here. He was injected with a drug after getting home from a practice match!

He ignored the message and yelled at the door, begging to be let out, but there was no response of course.

He tried pushing, pulling, kicking and tackling it but it won't budge. He grabbed the pocket knife and tried to pry the door open, no luck.

He threw the knife at the door and it ricochet to mattress, cutting a small hole open. Fortunately, Hinata dodged the knife but he stomped on the floor in frustration.

He made his way to pick up the knife again but noticed something stuck in the mattress. He opened the hole more and found a remote. He pushed the first button he sees and the door opened.

"...Yosh! I did it!", He jumped up and grabbed the phone along with the items in the small bag, of course separating the knife with the others.

He stepped out and looked around, it seems there were other rooms down the long hallway, and his room was closest to the exit.

He ran from door to door to see if anyone was there, and ran back to where he was standing to read the rules written on a board.

" _Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the Adventure Games! Right now you are in an abandoned country, Tokyo ,Japan to be exact. A few parts of the city are demolished but most of the building and roads are still in good condition._

_Anywho, here are the rules!_

_1\. No attempts on breaking the bracelet, it is impossible.(But if you tried to in the room, then we will allow it once)_

_2\. Follow all the rules in each game you participate in_

_3\. No Cheating_

_4\. All items received in the games must be returned to their original placement unless you are told that you may keep them_

_5\. Using any items that you have is allowed_

_6\. You may only receive food/water once you complete a game_

_7\. It is forbidden to leave the country_

_That's all the rules! But there are also several things you need to know and unfortunately I do not have the space to keep writing but the rest is in your phone._

_-Zuwarkoa Maouk_ "

"I need to find the others first..." Hinata told himself, trying to get rid of the uncomfortable silence. He took a deep breath and ran out to be greeted by a gray sky and a gloomy city.

The sound of the wind blowing and crows cawing was all he could hear other than his own breath. It seemed no one was around for miles.

"Where do I start though..."

**To be continued**


	2. The Freckled Boy

**49 Survivors Left.**

-

"KAGEYAMA! TANAKA SENPAI!! NOYA-SAN!!! YAMAGUCHI!! YACHI-SAN!! EVERYONE WHERE ARE YOU!!", He'd been shouting the past 3 hours as he walked along the broken road.

He decided to take a break since he was feeling very dehydrated and looked for the closest convenience store nearby. The place had no electricity whatsoever and it seemed like it has been for a long time. Several products seem to have defrost and now smelled horrid. He went around looking for items he might need, he checked the broken refrigerators in search for bottles, but it seems like most had already been taken.

Meaning they might have- no. They _must_ have been here.

He picked up 2 bottles, toiletries, med kit and a toolbox, might come in handy, and placed them in a basket. The sun was about to set, but he couldn't stay where he was due to the low temperature of the night. He went out carrying his supplies and zip his hoodie up to start walking and look for shelter, an apartment maybe.

But where should he start looking? He has no idea where he is nor does he know where to go. All he know is he is alone and no one is just going to magically appear out of nowhere. This all seemed like a movie where a dark force would appear out of no where, a life or death situation where the main character almost dies, but in the end is still protected by a savior called plot armor.

Why are we talking about this? Hinata right now is walking all alone at night, shivering and probably scared as hell. The only thing guiding him was the full moon shining bright but not bright enough. The crows scaring him every few minutes and the sudden noises of cats messing around in garbage cans, the sudden silence every time and the feeling that someone or something is following behind him. He actually wish someone was following him to know that he wasn't alone right now, but every time he looked back, all there is was nothing, which made him more afraid to turn ahead and continue searching for shelter.

Actually, shelter isn't exactly what he was looking for. He just needed warmth, it doesn't matter what kind as long as he won't feel so cold. And to his luck, he found houses he could stay in. His eyes lit up in joy and relief and rushes to the first one he sees. No surprise that the door was locked but it had scratch marks that indicated that someone was trying to get in. He searched around the house to see if he could get in any other way and found a slightly opened window at the top with a few rays of light going through.

 _'Someone must be up there!'_ , He thought and dropped his basket as he started climbing the pipe. He wasn't afraid of falling or anything at that moment, just the fact that someone in there must have died through starvation or dehydration and he didn't make it in time. He slipped a couple of times and heard shuffling from above. Hinata climbed up faster, someone up there is alive!

Once Hinata got to the window and he fell in, he heard a gun click ahead of him. "Wh-who are you!?", The person sounded very broken and it seemed he was still crying. Hinata stood up and frantically moved his hands around. "Relax, I'm harmless-! Wait... Yamaguchi is that you?". The boy dropped the gun and ran to hug Hinata. "HINATA!", he cried and sobbed uncontrollably. "I-I thought you were...And and then- but- then this thing came and and- I lost the others and I was afraid-" "Hey hey, deep breaths. Calm down before you tell me anything", "I-I'm sorry i-it's just everything happened so fast and and we where chased. I got lost and I got chased again so I went to look for shelter quickly and stayed here" . "Can you tell me what chased you?" Hinata stroked Yamaguchi's back and wiped his tears.

"It was like a mutated human...It sounds made up but it's true! I wasn't dreaming, Kageyama and Tsukki saw it too-" "Kageyama and Tsukishima!? Do you know where they are?". Yamaguchi nodded and crawled to the blanket on the floor, wrapping it around himself. "We can't meet them right now though...What if it's still out there?". Hinata stood up and picked up the gun, "If it was, then I wouldn't be here right now, right? And you guys might need some more supplies. I left it down there, so if you want to meet them again then I think we should go now instead of waiting for this mutated whatever". "...Okay then..." Yamaguchi picked up his backpack and the flashlight.

"Let's flyyy!", Hinata rushed down the stairs and went out through the back door to get his basket and to the front door, waiting for Yamaguchi. The other male hesitatingly opened the door and walked out, shivering from the sudden cool air. "So...Where can we find them?" asked, Hinata. "Last I remember, we were staying at the 4th floor of the mall. If we could get higher up, maybe I could find it" Yamaguchi said as he opened his phone, similar to the one Hinata has. "Whatcha doing?", Hinata peeked at Yamaguchi's. "It has a compass that tracks down other phones, in this one it's tracking Tsukki's. Didn't you know?", Hinata shook his head and Yamaguchi sighed. "Please tell me you read the guidelines...", Hinata fiddled with his fingers and whistled, "well..."

"I'll tell you the things you need to know, but please read them all when you have time", Hinata saluted and jumped down the stairs. "Tell me on the way"

**To be continued**


	3. Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit rushed and hasn't been spell-checked. Still hope the quality doesn't drop.

**45 Survivors left.**

**-**

"-So finding coins in adventure games give you clothes after you finish. I never really played in them since I have to take care of our things, but whenever the two finish a game they always end up at each other's throats for about 30 minutes or so". "Not surprised honestly. Tsukishima has this annoying aura around him that screams _'I am better than you because you can't piss me off'_ and then Kageyama is like _'I'm better than you, always have been and always will be"_ , Hinata said as Yamaguchi laughed at his flawless impression. 

"At least it somehow works in the end...Oh-", Yamaguchi stopped in his tracks and looked up, they were under a broken highway. "They're right above us, see any way we can get there?", Hinata grabs Yamaguchi's flashlight and looks around. "There's a stair case over there and a doable jump", He pointed in the direction with the flashlight.

And so, they climbed up the staircase and jumped to get on the road. They found a small shelter in a distance and assumed it was them. Hinata ran towards it yelling, "Kageyama! Tsukishimaaaaa!", with Yamaguchi following after. 

A tired Kageyama peeked out and went back in, coming out with Tsukishima in hand and annoyed. "Hello, How long has it been eyy!?", Hinata stopped and placed his basket down, "Did you miss me?". Kageyama took a sip of his milk box and said, "Not at all, I just knew you weren't dead because I'd kill you if you were". Hinata's smile turned into an angry frown, "How can you kill me if I was dead!?". 

"Save the stupidity for later, at least you're with us now. Apparently we can't stay in one place all the time, those wretched creatures travel a lot and they seem to have no intent of keeping us alive" Tsukishima yawned as he wiped his glasses. Yamaguchi caught up and took a second to catch his breath, "Ah- Tsukki! Sorry I got lost I was so scared and I-" Tsukishima stepped in front of Yamaguchi to give him a small pat on his head, and went back inside to the shelter. Yamaguchi stayed still for a solid minute trying to process what happened, meanwhile the other two were having an argument as usual.

{Timeskip : 10PM - 9AM}

"Oi Dumbass, wake up. We're heading out", Kageyama was shaking Hinata violently awake. "I'm awake, I'm awake!", Hinata got up and yawned and stretched. Yamaguchi was still sleeping while the other two were ready to go. "Say...Do you know where the others are?" Hinata asked as he took a biscuit from his sling bag and ate it. "No we don't, so we're setting out to find them actually", Kageyama said as he finished his sandwich. "You know, I find it suspicious how we have these phones, but their only purpose is to guide us to finding each other and a way to keep track of what's happening. But it doesn't let us communicate to each other and doesn't lose battery", Tsukishima said as he was packing Yamaguchi's things.

"And these Adventure Games...Why do we have to do them? Then these creatures that all seem like a fantasy and it doesn't make sense...Is there something that-", It seemed that Tsukishima was only talking to himself at the moment since the two idiots were outside chasing each other. Tsukishima sighed and gently attempted to wake Yamaguchi. "Yamaguchi...wake up we're going now", The shorter male whined and asked for 5 more minutes. "We can't. We have to go now, Tadashi. I already packed your things. We need to do another game to get more food", no response.

Tsukishima sighed again and decided to get some fresh air. The sky still looked dull and gray and has been like that for the past 6 days. Yes, Tsukishima was the first to wake up and then Kageyama followed the day after. Suddenly waking into a post-apocalyptic like world all alone seemed like paradise for a few hours until you realize can't do anything. 

Tsukishima had first thought of looking for everyone, but he doesn't know the full layout of Tokyo. Heck, he doesn't even know if they're still even alive as the guidelines said that death is a high probability. It's honestly a miracle he's still alive, even the adventure games are almost impossible to do alone, if his instincts didn't kick in he could've died long ago.

"Tsukki?"

The blonde snapped out of his thoughts. "Yes, Yamaguchi?" "Hungry". Tsukki grabbed a small pack of pudding and gave it to him. "Hope this is enough", Yamaguchi smiled and received the food.

"I WIN!" Hinata panted heavily. "Dumbass...hah...I was obviously ahead of you by a centimeter!" Kageyama protested. 

"WHAT'S A CENTIMETER!?"

"HELL IF I KNOW DUMBASS!" 

"STOP CALLING ME A DUMBASS, YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT A CENTIMETER IS" 

"SHUT UP, YOU ALSO DON'T KNOW WHAT IT IS"

"A centimeter is a metric unit of length, it is equal to one hundredth of a meter. You done? We're leaving", Tsukishima interrupted their little feud with Yamaguchi coming out behind him still looking sleepy. "Let's try going to the Tokyo Skytree, The higher ground, the better we could look for other people. Now all that's left is to find materials to make a flare..."

"Which way do we go though?" asked, Hinata. "If I remember correctly, we should get there if we head North-East from here..."Tsukishima points in a direction "That way", And the group travel on foot under the gray sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you Enjoyed this chapter! I put some pair interactions for prep- I mean what? eheheh :)


	4. Hide and Seek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone here only knows their teammates unless they had an interaction before Hinata made it to his first year. Meaning, the Karasuno boys doesn't know anyone outside of their team except for Kageyama because he met Oikawa and Iwaizumi before. If you're wondering if this is before all that practice match at Seijoh, No. This is all actually after Hinata infiltrated the Shiratorizawa camp, everyone just doesn't have a memory of meeting.

**45 Survivors left.**

**-**

**Meanwhile somewhere else in Tokyo...**

A tall man swung his bat, hitting the screeching creature before him as red liquid splashed him. He hit it a couple more times, making sure it was dead before he dropped the bloody weapon. "You okay?", he asked as he went to aid the man behind him. "Nope...Not at all", the other male hissed in pain as he applied pressure on the wound on his shoulder. The taller ripped a part of his shirt and used it to tie the shoulder of the injured. "Let's head back, the demon senpai must be tormenting the Russian beanpole right about now" the two chuckled and the shorter got carried by the other male.

"I wonder how Shoyo is..." The shorter mumbled to himself. "Who's Shoyo?" "Uhm...a favorite character from a game I last played..." "Suspicious but I'll take it".

**Back to the group...**

"We're here, you idiots", They stopped in front of an abandoned amusement park, and it seemed it had spotlights lighting the place a bit. "...Forget it I don't li-" "RACE YOU TO THE BIG TEEEENT!" "HEY DON"T GET A HEADSTaRT!" the two interrupted with Kageyama's voice cracking. "...Idiots" Tsukishima commented as he followed along with Yamaguchi.

The inside had four other people in there, and their gaze averted to the four who just entered. "Oh, Tobio-Chan! Seems like you're alive and well! Are these your new friends?", The three behind Kageyama were confused. "I think you could call them that. Everyone, This is Oikawa-san. He I learned pretty much everything from him", the tall brunette waved. "So, you're here for the game too?", The person next to Oikawa bonked his head, "Ackgh- Iwa-chan!".

"Yes we are, do you know what the objective is yet?" Tsukishima asked, but they all shook their head. So, while waiting, they introduced themselves to each other. The new strangers they met were Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Matsukawa and Hanamaki, and they seemed to be in their third year of high school. But seriously though, they look like damn adults if you ignore their childish behavior that is.

After a few hours of waiting, the tent's roof tore apart, exposing everyone into the sky as red as blood. A blood moon, surely this can't be good. They then heard a static sound coming from the speakers

"Salutations players! Welcome to this wonderful amusement park we found! And since this place is special, we'll be having a special game too! It's not one where you accomplish tasks and such like the ones before this, unless this is your first game then you are in for a treat! The goal for this is simple really...

** Survive for 15 minutes. Don't leave the park! **

And with that, I bid you farewell for now!", The announcer on the speaker said and all of a sudden, they heard a loud shriek from across the park. "What was that!?" Yamaguchi hid behind Tsukishima, trembling in fear. Then loud crashes can be heard from a distance as it gets closer and closer. "Run..." Tsukishima said, but everyone still stood still, as if they heard nothing.

" _RUN!_ " Tsukishima said louder

And so they did, they ran in different directions and hid. Hinata went up to the second floor of a carousel, his small body frame hiding behind one of those carriages. His heart was pounding and his hands were wet from cold sweat already. What the hell is happening? A few hours ago, he just woke up in a post-apocalyptic world, now all of a sudden he's hiding from death. It doesn't make sense, how did his life get to this point?

He calmed down a bit when he stopped hearing sounds, and he wanted to look around to see if he could maybe move to a better hiding spot.

' ** _Don't turn around'_**

**_'It's right there. It'll kill you_** '

His instincts keep telling him, but what if the longer he stays there, the more impossible it is to come out alive? He could feel that something was nearing him, slowly and quietly, the . He used his hands to cover his mouth and shut his eyes close, praying that it's just his mind playing ricks with him.

**BANG!**

A loud gunshot was heard from a distance. The creature shrieked again and made its way to the noise. It seems the creature was right behind Hinata, and we was glad he listened to his body. Hinata ran as quiet as he could, hiding in one of the souvenir stalls.

A few moments before the gunshot, Tsukishima was hiding with Yamaguchi in a haunted house. "Listen, Yamaguchi" Tsukishima whispered. "I have an idea, but it's dangerous. I need you to be brave enough for this one" Yamaguchi gulped and nodded. "As we were running, I happen to spot an opened lion's cage at the other side of the park, next to the funhouse is a mini zoo. I want you to distract the creature with your gun after I set up the trap and I want you to run towards the cage" Tsukishima holds Yamaguchi's trembling hands attempting to reassure him "You'll make it, just run as fast as you can once you shoot the bullet, I'll save you"

This all happened in a span of 1 minute, but I wonder...Who's dying today? :)

**To be continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm tired asf but I wanna write mOrE and I'll never take a break until I atleast make 5 chapters -^-
> 
> I'm also sorry if we're moving too fast, maybe I'll slow down a bit in future chapters.


	5. Survival - Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... this is still unfinished but I had to update the story so have this, the first part. This may come out as cringe so I'm sorry for that, I'm currently busy with life and other things. My motivation also won't cooperate with me. Anyways, have a good day!

"COME CATCH ME MOTHERFUCKER!" Yamaguchi taunted as he ran to the spot Tsukishima told him to as fast as he could. It was just a quick 6 meter dash, but hell the creature probably runs at about 1000 mph. Yamaguchi managed to get into the cage before it catches him and aims the gun at the thing, trying to intimidate it, but the creature didn't even flinch.

Just before it was about to attack the boy, Tsukishima dumped flammable oil on the creature. "Watch out!", he said as he threw a lighter at it, the creature shrieking louder as it burned alive. Yamaguchi tried to run out, but his foot was caught by the creature, holding him back as it burned his skin. He let out a cry in pain as he tripped, he quickly grabbed his gun and aimed it at it. He shot the creature's hand, causing it to break and let go and he tried to stand up, stumbling a little as he tries to run out.

Tsukishima locks the cage and immediately goes to aid the injured Yamaguchi. "Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck..." The blonde reaches into his leather bag, grabbing his water bottle and a bandage roll. "This'll sting three times worse so bear with me" Tsukishima rolled up the boy's pants, pouring water at the burn wound. Yamaguchi bit his lip hard with tears streaming down from his face, it hurts like hell. Tsukishima wrapped the injured foot in bandages as he kept saying apologizing. "I didn't think it'd end up like this...I'm sorry" He apologized one more time.

Yamaguchi sat up and hissed in pain. "It's not your fault. I-I didn't get out of there in time" He said as he was reloading the gun he held. "Yamaguchi! Are you okay!?" The human tangerine ran to the two of them with a worried look in his brown eyes. "You better be thankful for him, he just saved your sorry ass" Tsukishima stood up and looked back to the creature in the cage. It seemed it has already turned into ashes which made Tsukishima feel relieved.

"Where are the others?", Tsukishima asked Hinata as he was helping the injured rest. "I don't know. I just c-" "DUMBASS WATCH OUT-" Kageyama grabbed the two and pulled them to the side, another one of those creatures went to tackle them but missed. Then Matsukawa came swinging in with a sniper rifle, aiming for a flawless headshot and succeeding with it. "Pew pew", Hanamaki commented as he drank from a liquor bottle.

"...Why are you drinking when we're still in this mess?" Tsukishima questioned. "What? I can't hydrate myself? It's just water" Suddenly, he then threw the bottle behind him, killing another creature that was coming from behind. "My water...Just how many more are there?"

" ** _AH IWA-CHAN DON'T LET GO! DON'T FUCKING LET GO IWAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!_** " and then we see a scared Oikawa clinging on to Iwaizumi on top of a Ferris wheel as he was trying to get rid of another one clinging onto his leg. What the fuck? Matsukawa sighed and aimed at the thing and shot it off, a loud thank you was heard from the tall brunette. Apparently, it has only been 5 minutes, meaning they have to live through this mess for 10 more. But since I lack the ability to make the remaining 10 minutes interesting and worth reading, I will be using this godly thing called a time skip.

-

The group was about to leave the area, but Tsukishima spot a folder from the corner of his eye. He went to go pick it up and examine it, it seemed very neat and it contained a few files regarding the creatures they've been facing. He took it with him and placed it in his bag, then carrying Yamaguchi in his arms. "Tsukki I can walk-" "We need to move fast and you are injured. This is the best option right now"

"So you planned on going to the Skytree? In this mess? Let's say you do get to the Skytree, what then? Do you think you're safe up there? Having the high ground doesn't grant you certain victory. Also do you have the ability to fend off those creatures? What if all of a sudden a huge one appears and knocks the building down??? What if all of a sudden the entire world turns into some Attack on Titan ripoff!!?", Oikawa bombarded the group with questions. Iwaizumi obviously bonked Oikawa in the head and told him that he's overwhelming them.


End file.
